coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7681 (2nd September 2011)
Plot Roy is sure that he can hear someone shouting as he is sweeping up outside the café but decides he must have imagined it. Tommy, Tyrone and Kirk have locked Leon inside the walk-in fridge in the butchers. They worry his cries might be heard and deliberate what to do next. Frank surprises Carla with arrangements to view a five-bed house in Wilmslow. Kirk, Tommy and Tyrone draw straws to decide who will give Leon some food and drink. They untie his hands and Leon immediately lunges at Kirk knocking him over. Tommy and Tyrone manage to free Kirk from Leon's grasp. Eva wishes Kylie luck for her visit with Max. Kirk lets slip to Gary about Leon. Steve questions Ken about Tracy's whereabouts. Gary despairs as Kirk, Tyrone and Tommy fill him in on kidnapping Leon. Gary refuses to help. Stella places a bet in the bookies but really she just wants to take Leanne out for lunch. To her delight Leanne agrees. Fiz breaks down in front of Chesney when he goes to visit her in prison. Chesney leaves extremely worried knowing she's keeping something from him. When Kylie visits Max she is disheartened to see his disappointment with the birthday present she got for him. Kylie plays snap with Max, her spirits lifted as he seems to be enjoying it. This is short-lived as Max asks about Becky and decides that he wants to play in his room. Social Worker Miriam explains this is very common and that Max just needs time. Becky has an interview for a job as manager at Bar North. Chesney tells Gary that something is bothering Fiz as she cried when he went to visit her. Gary tries to reassure him. Interviewer Martina Gaunt takes an instant dislike to Becky, however Richard Holloway is impressed when Becky stands up for herself. David comforts Kylie after she tells that him it didn't go well with Max. He suggests she start up her own mobile nail bar. Frank wants to rush in and put an offer on the house. Everything is moving a bit fast for Carla. Gary tells Kirk, Tyrone and Tommy he will help them sort out Leon. Becky is shocked when she is offered the job then admits to Roy that she told a white lie on her CV. Leon kicks up a fuss when Tyrone, Kirk, Tommy and Gary open the fridge. Just as they put gaffer tape on Leon's mouth they hear someone outside. Thinking they've been rumbled, Kirk goes to get rid of them instinctively slamming the fridge door shut behind him. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Carla Connor - Alison King *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd Guest cast *Leon Southam - Colin Parry *Rachel - Carolyn Backhouse *Miriam - Debbie Chazen *Martina Gaunt - Joanna Bending *Richard Holloway - Toby Walton *Estate Agent - Michelle Abrahams *Client - Adam Booth Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Elliott & Son *Norcross Prison - Visiting room *Bar North *Foster Parents' house - Living room, kitchen, hallway, exterior and garden Notes *First appearance of Max Turner since 2nd June 2011. *Dennis Tanner makes a joking reference about Martha Longhurst in this episode, when Roy Cropper asks him if he can hear noises (which are caused by Leon, a drug dealer locked in the fridge inside Elliott & Son). Dennis jokes that it is the ghost of Martha. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone, Tommy and Kirk realise they are out of their depth after kidnapping Leon; Kylie visits Max on his birthday; and Carla finds herself making an offer for a dream home to share with Frank. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,410,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2011 episodes